Les aventures de Craig et Pinkie Pie
by Marie-Aline de Randomia
Summary: Craig et Tweek rentrent de l'école tranquillement quand soudain une porte interdimensionnelle apparut devant eux. Craig se retrouva seule dans un désert tandis que Tweek se fait enlever par des bandits-Ninjas. Heureusement que Pinkie Pie est présente pour aider Craig à libérer Tweek.
1. Une porte interdimensionnelle, un désert

**Les aventures de Craig et Pinkie Pie**

Craig et Tweek rentrent de l'école tranquillement quand soudain une porte interdimensionnelle apparut devant eux. Craig se retrouva seule dans un désert tandis que Teewk se fait enlever par des bandits-Ninjas. Heureusement que Pinkie Pie est présente pour aider Craig à libérer Tweek.

J'ai fait cette fic, car je trouve que Craig et Pinkie Pie sont un duo évident, et je trouve scandaleux que personne n'est pensé avant ! Mais surtout c'est totalement Random ! Est évidemment j'ais choisis Tweek et Craig parque j'aime le bien le café et faire des doigt au gens sans aucune autre raison…

 **Attentions** : Malgré mes relectures et mon super correcteur, les faut d'orthographe risque d'être présente, mais en réalité je suis une anticonformiste de l'orthographe !... Sa ou juste que j'ai des gros problèmes d'orthographe se qui explique que mon style d'écriture ressemble plus au style d'une petite fille de 6 ans que celui Jules Verne… soyer gentille s'il vous plaît, prévenez-moi on commentaire s'il reste des faut.

Je vous Love !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Une porte interdimensionnelle, un désert et une ponette**

 **C'est la recette du bonheur!**

Craig et Tweek rentrent de l'école tranquillement quand soudain une porte interdimensionnelle apparut devant eux

 **Tweek** : Oh non une porte interdimensionnelle de facilité scénaristique, trop pression !

La porte les aspire

Craig se Réville dans un désert

 **Craig** : * Se relevait étourdie*, mais on est où ? Tweek ?… Tweek ? * Se retourne*

Des bandits à cheval avaient emporté Tweek avec eux, il était déjà loin et élancer au galop.

 **Craig** : Tweeeeek! Si seulement j'avais un moyen de les suivre

Soudain, au-dessus de la tête de Craig une autre porte interdimensionnelle apparus, un poney rose apparu est atterri sur Craig

 **Graig** : Aïe….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh, mais qu'est que c'est, on est ? Oh j'adore ton bonnet. Tu la trouvé ou ? Tu sais que le bleu de va vraiment bien ? Est comment tu es arrivait, mais attend ! Comment je suis arrivé là ?

 **Craig** : * lui fait un fuck*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oaaaa sa l'air trop bien moi je peux pas faire ça *regarde ce sabot tristement*

 **Craig** : Mon petit ami c'est fait kidnapper il faut vite les rattrape !

 **Pinkie** Pie : Vite mon sur mon dos !

 **Craig** : Il est hors de question que je monte sur un poney rose !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comme tu veux *commence a sautier en suivant Craig* Dit tu ne trouves pas cet endroit étrange ? Parque on c'est pas comment on est arrivé la, ça aurait étais mille fois mieux si on était arrivé dans un monde fait en gâteaux et de bonbon ! Avec des nuages en barbapapa, est de la pluie au chocolat au lait ça serait super !

 **Craig** : Si je monte sur ton dos est-ce que tu vas la fermera?

 **Pinkie Pie** : OK

Les deux héros s'élancent au galop vers l'inconnue

 **Pinkie Pie** : Dit Craig ça fait un moment quand galope tu c'est si on est bientôt arrivé ?

 **Craig** : Non…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ça veut dire que depuis tout à l'heure on galope de façon épique pour rien !?

 **Craig** : oui…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Regarde il y a un panneau ! *S'arrête d'un coup sec*

 **Craig** : *Passe par l'encolure* AAAAAAAAA *Atterrit dans le sable*

Il avait effectivement un panneau avec marquée "vous êtes ici"

 **Pinkie Pie** : À ouf ! J'avais peur quand sois perdu !

 **Craig** : *Se relève et a regard de façon blasé*

 **France** : * Passe a côté eux*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bonjour, Monsieur, que faites-vous en plein désert

 **France** : Rien je fais juste un caméo pour avoir une excuse de partager cette fic sur un groupe d'hetalia. *Pare*.

 **Craig** : *lui fait un fuck*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Wooooa quelle crinière flamboyante !

Nos deux héros on à peine eu le temps de se retournée qu'il était encerclé par une bande de bandits-ninja

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOI ?! Comment ils sont arrivés la !

 **Craig** : Encore une putain de faciliter scénaristique !

 **Bandit 1** : Ce sont les autres individus qui sont arrivés avec l'autre taré

 **Craig** : Parle pas de lui comme ça

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui, parle pas de lui comme ça !

 **Bandit 2** : Tu la trouves dans une maison de polipokette ton poney

 **Craig** : Elle je m'en fiche vous pouviez y aller

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui vous pouvaient-ils …. Hé !

 **Bandits** : *Commence a s'approcher d'eux de façon menacent*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Chuchote à Craig* Ne t'en fait pas je sais comment faire

Pinkie Pie fabrique rapidement un ballon de baudruche en forme de chien et le donne aux bandits. Les bandits le prend, et lui tendent un lapin

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu vois Craig il ne fut pas juger des gens sur leure activité c'est ne parque l'on est ban….

 **Bandits 1** : *égorge le lapin et perse le ballon de Pinkie Pie*

 **Pinkie Pie** : COURRRRRRRRT !

Craig monte vite sur Pinkie Pie part directement au galop, mais les bandits monte à leur tour sur leurs cheveux est les poursuites

 **Craig** : Je ne veux pas te stressait, mais il nous rattrape

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

Pinkie Pie aperçois plus loin un gouffre sépare le désert en deux

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne t'en fait pas Craig j'ai un plan !

 **Craig** : C'est normal si l'on se rapproche du gouffre

 **Pinkie Pie** : *accélère* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Craig** : Oh! merde…

Pinkie Pie sauta le l'énorme gouffre les bandits rester bouche bée et Craig avais l'air de rien en avoir a faire, après un long moment Pinkie Pie atterrie.

De l'autre coter

 **Bandit 1** : ENGUEULERRRRRRRRRR !

 **Bandit 2** : Pas a son âge…

 **Bandit 1** : Tu as raison FUTUR ENGUEULERRRRRRRRR !

Craig et Pinkie Pie continue a marchée tranquillement

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais attend comment je connais et tu connais mon prénom on ce n'est pas présenté !

 **Craig** : facilité scénaristique.

* * *

J'espéré que ça vous à plus, et de ne pas vous avoir fait saigner des yeux avec mes fautes !

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite **Craig** ;3

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Et Longe vie au random!


	2. la vie un long fleuve de cafeé agitée

**Les aventures de Craig et Pinkie Pie**

De nouvelles aventures que vous trouverez j'espère encore plus rondome!

En espèrent avoir éliminé le plus de faut d'orthographe possible!

Je vous love encore!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La vie et un long fleuve de café agiter !**

 **Pinki Pie** : Dit Craig tu a remarquer l'atmosphère matinale ? Ça fait des heures quand marche et elle na pas changer.

 **Craig** : Pourquoi tu soulignes ça maintenant?

 **Pinki Pie** : Parques ça va être un élément importe dans ce chapitre !

 **Craig** : Euh… Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

 **Pinki Pie** : l'instinct de poney !

nos deux protagonistes aperçoivent un château au loin, ils décidèrent d'entrer afin de récolter des informations

 **Grade 1** : Bon…jour….

 **Pinkie pie** : Coucou

 **Craig** : *Lui fait un fuck*

 **Garde 1** : Je …peut….savoir ….. se …..que …. Vous …..faite …la ?

 **Pinkie pie** : *En sautillent* Oh est bien on est arrivait pas un portail étrange puis on est arrivé dans le désert, même si j'avais préféré arrivée dans un monde fait en bonbon Ah Ah. Ben oui ça aurait étais un désert c'est juste plein de stable qui colle et tous en plus il fait beaucoup trop chaud, alors qui son serais atterrie dans un monde de bonbon ça aurait étais FANTASTQUE ! Et puis….

Pinkie Pie continue de parle tant dit qu'un deuxième garde arrive

 **Grade 2** : Garde…..1… Il… Faut … que ….tu …regarde *lui montre un autre garde *

 **Garde 3** : HHAAAA BONJOUR BONJOUR COMMENT ALLER VOUS BIEN PARQUE MOI J'AI LA PATAE !J'AI DÉJÀ FAIT 3 FOIS LE TROURE DE LA VILLE AU C'EST SUPPPPPERRRR

 **Garde 1** : Que….. lui …..est…..t'il ….arriver.

 **Garde 2** : C'est….. Le …..nouveau…. roi….. il …..a …amené…..avec ….lui….une …..une boisson ….qui…lui…. a….fait….ça

 **Craig** : Du café ? Pinkie pie il parle de Tweek !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *continu son histoire* c'est bandits étais hoorrible ! il on percer mon cadeau et tues un lapin sous mes yeux !

 **Craig** : Pinkie pie il faut y aller !

Sur le chemin du château, Craig résume à Pikine pie la situation

 **Pikine Pie** : Alors c'est devenu le roi est-ce que ça fait de toi un roi ou le prince ?

 **Craig** : On s'enfiche il faut le retrouver

 **Garde 3** : BOOOOONNNNNJJJJJOOOOUUUUUURRRRRR

 **Craig** : On doit voir le roi

 **Pikine Pie** : Oui, vous aviez devant vous le roi…ou l'autre roi….ou le prince… On fait on sait pas…

 **Grade** : JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS LIASSER Y ALLER SANS AUTORISATIONS

 **Craig** : *lui fait un fuck*

 **Garde** : COMMENT OSE-TU ! GARDES !

Des gardes arriver de tous les coter tels des zombies nos deux héros non pas eu le temps de s'enfuir et fut engloutie par les gardes

Craig se retrouve séparait de Pinkie pie, il se fait jeter dans une cellule sombre

 **Craig** : C'est foutu je retrouverais jamais Tweek … Et Pinkie Pie.

 **Spaine** : Mais non voyant ne perde pas espoir

 **Craig** : Vous este qui est vous êtes la de puis combien de temps ?

 **Spaine** : Je suis juste la pour applet que le fait de partager ce fic sur un groupe hetalia est totalement justifié, mais maintenant… *Se rapproche de Craig de façon malsaine* Enfant … Un tout petit… Enfant…

 **Craig** : Oh oh…

Soudaine la porte s'arracha violement et attire sur Spain qui fut KO sur le coup puis Pinkie Pie habiller en espionne arrive.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vit Craig j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais il ne faut pas tardé !

Les deux fugitifs s'enfuir dans les couloirs de la prison, mais des gardes s'approche des deux coter du couloir.

 **Pinki Pie** : AAAAAAAAA qu'es qu'on va faire !

 **Craig** : *Vois un conduit d'aération est se faufiler dedans *

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bonne idée Craig !… Mais attende je peux pas rentré dedans moi ! CRAIGGG !

Les gardes s'approchent de Pinkie Pie de façon menace

 **Pikie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pologne** (Du côté des gares avec une couronne) : Non, mais genre un poney rose je veux genre trop le garder pour moi !

 **Pinki Pie** : *souri* Pour faire des promenades ?

 **Pologne** : Non pour envahir Russie

 **Pinki Pie** : *Gratte le mur avec ce sabot*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soudaine Craig apparut derrière les gardes

 **Garde 1** : Comment il est arrivait la !

 **Garde 2** : Il a du faire le tour!

 **Craig** : *Leur fait un fuck*

 **Garde 1** : Oh l'enculer!

 **Pologne** : Non, mais c'est genre trop pas sympa !

Tous les gardes se poursuite Craig et oublie Pikine

 **Pinki Pie** : *Une larme a l'oeil * mon héros

Nos deux héros courus dans les couloirs jus cas se trouver vers la porte de la sortie

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vite la porte !

Il se retrouve devant la porte de sortie , mais, hélas un canon pointer sur eux les attendait

 **Pinkie pie** : C'est pas une peu extrême on est pas Australien !

Les gardes tire un bouler, mais une porte interdimensionnelle s'ouvre est Kenny on sore

 **Kenny** : MMMMmmmmmMm

Mais le canon touche Kenny qui mort sur le cout, mais a eu l'utilité de sauver Pinkie pie et Craig

 **Craig** : Ils ont tué Kenny

 **Pinkie Pie** : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Le chaos général leur permet de prendre la fuite et se diriger miraculeusement vers la salle du trône.

 **Serviteur** : Un grand hourra pour notre nouveau roi !

 **Serviteurs** : HOURRA !

 **Tweek** : Je ne veux pas être roi c'est trop pression !

 **Carde** : *Entre* Votre Majesté je ne veux pas vous inquiété, mais deux assassins assoiffer de sang veule votre mort !

 **Tweek** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Craig** / **Pinkie pie** : *Entre de la salle*

 **Craig** : Tweek!

 **Tweek** : Craig !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pinkie Pie !

 **Craig** : *la regarde de façon blaser*

 **Serviteur** : Ne vous approchez pas de Sa Majesté !

 **Craig** : *lui fait un fuck*

 **Serviteur 2** : *Se couche par terre en PLS* Ahh… je ..Suis trop impuissant face à cela….

 **Craig** : Pourquoi vous l'avez fait roi?

 **Serviteur** : Hé bien voulais peut être remarquait, mais notre royaume est plongé dans un matin éternel…

 **Pinikie Pie** : *Chuchote a Craig* Tu vois je te l'avais dit que cette information était importent !

 **Serviteur** : Donc tout le monde a comme vous diriez continuellement "la tête dans le cul", quand des gentils bandits nous ont déposé ce bonhomme prés emballer dans du papier cadeaux avec cette boisson marron qui à pour but de nous réveille des le matin. Nous avons fait de lui notre nouveau roi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Cette boisson c'est du chocolat? *Pinkie Pie s'approche de Tweek et goute sont café* c'est trop amer *rajoute plus de sucre que te café dans la tasse*

 **Tweek** : AAAAA

 **Grade 3** : *Arrive en défoncent la porte* ARRÊT LES SE SONT DES FUGITIVES !

 **Craig** : *Lui fait un fuck*

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Arrive en défoncent la porte* ARRÊT IL FOND PARTIE DE LA PROPHÉTIE!

 **Pinki Pie** : Une minute comment vous aviez pu redéfoncer la porte?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je suis un vieux sorcier, OK?

Le vieux sorcier montera une fresque placer sur l'un des murs de la pièce

 **Serviteur** : Euh… Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu cette fresque ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Parque-vous êtes con, maintenant regardés cette fresque ! Elle montre clairement un enfant avec un bonnet bleu sur un poney rose, ils sont surement les héros la prophétie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Elle dit quoi cette phorésie ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Elle raconter que le nouveau roi arrivera avec la substance du roi, qui réveillera le peuple. Hélas à se moment même un dangereux monstre arrivera et dévorera le roi, afin de gouvernera à sa place !

 **Teewk** : AAA!

 **Serviteur** : Vieux sorcier vous ne voulez par remplacer substance par autre chose. La substance du roi c'est assez "dégelasse"… Tout le monde c'est que nos lectures ont l'esprit mal tourné !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Pour savoir si la "substance du roi" et "dégoutent" il ne faut pas demander à moi *Fait un client d'œil a Craig*

 **Pinkie Pie :** Hé Craig tu peux m'expliquer la blague j'ai pas compris ?

 **Craig** : je veux plus jamais on parle, OK ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Mais deux héros, l'homme en bleu et la jument rose affronterons se montre est ramènera la paix de la cité Fatigunus

 **Craig** : La cité Fatigunus….

 **Tweek** : AAA on va essais de me tues trop prestions !

 **Craig** : *Mes une main sur l'épaule de Tweek* ne t'en fait pas mon cœur on va aller battre se monstre

 **Pinkie Pie** : *se met a pleurais * tellement mignooooooons !

 **Filles** : *Sautille et saigne du nez* AAAAAAA TROP MIGIOOOOON !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Encore elle ! *Fait des mouvements de bars pour les faire partir*

 **Craig** : Ou dois ton aller ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : À l'endroit le plus dangereux et sombre du royaume… La montage de bonbon !

 **Serviteur** : AH NON PAS LÀ-BAS *pares-en courent*

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUIIIII des bonbons des bonbons !

 **Craig** : Sérieusement … ?

Devant le château avant le départ de Craig et Pinkie Pie.

 **Craig** : *prend les mains de Teewk* Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur on revint vite.

 **Vieux sorcier** : En attendant, vous devrez boire beaucoup de café pour ne pas vous endormir et risquer de vous faire égorger cette nuit

 **Tweek** : AH !

 **Craig** : On reviendra si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'endormir

 **Vieux sorcier** : Oui enfin sauf si sur le chemin vous vous fait manger par le monstre de bonbon, que vous faite attaquer par bandits ninja, que vous tombiez dans un gouffre, que vous faire manger par une sorcière…

 **Craig** : C'est bon on a compris !

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Continue a parler*… Vous pourriez très bien vous faire piquet vos slips par des gnomes voleur de slip, tomber sur discorde, vous faire attaquez par un dragon qui se servira de vous comme prostituer, tomber sur Spain et France…

 **Craig** : ON A COMPRIS !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attend tu à bien parler d'un monstre en bonbon !

 **Craig** : Pinki…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Surtout, rappelez-vous que personne n'est jamais revenu de là-bas, pourquoi ? Des vampires ? Des prédateurs sexuels ? Des aquoitéroriste ? Des Succubes ? être obliger de trouvé Jacob ? enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous este mal barré !

 **Pinkie Pie** : En fait il me tarde pas trop se voyage…

 **Graig** : J'ai dit quand avais compris !

 **Vieux sorcier** : C'est totalement différent on parlait de se qui pouvais vous arriver sur le chemin, la on parle de se qui vous arrivera là-bas !

 **Tweek** : AAAA ! MAIS J'AIS PAS ENVIE QUE VOUS VOUS FAIT MANGER PAR LE MONSTRE DE BONBON QUE VOUS FAITE ATTAQUER PAR BANDITS NINJA QUE VOUS TOMBIEZ DANS UN GOUFFRE ET RESTER COINCER DANS LES SOUS-SOLS, QUE VOUS VOUS FAITE MANGER PAR UNE SORCIÈRE, QUE DES GNOMES VOLEUR DE SLIP VOL LE SLIPE DE CRAIG, QUE TOMBER SUR DISCORDE, VOUS FAIRE ATTAQUEZ PAR UN DRAGON QUI SE SERVIRA DE VOUS COMME PROSTITUER, TOMBER SUR SPAIN ET FRANCE AAAAAAAA ! ET PUI…

 **Craig** : *Mes sa Main sur l'épaule de Tweek* Mon cœur n'écoute pas se vieux fou, je te rappelle que ces un vieux sorcier sa na aucune sens.

 **Vieux sorcier** : AUCUN SENS ! AUCUN SENS !... CES TON BONNET QUI A AUCUN SENS *Fait un dabe*

 **Pinkie Pie** : CASSE !

 **Graig :** Je sens que ce voyage va être long…

 **Pologne** : Non, mais genre je suis trop jaloux aller dans une montagne de bonbon avec un poney rose non, mais genre trop bien ! Pourquoi nous on fait genre jamais ça !

 **Lituanie** : *soupire*

 **Vieux sorcier** : Bonne chance héros de la prophétie !

Craig et Pinki Pie commissaire à marchez vers de nouvelles aventures vers un grand ciel matinal

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu vois ! Tu vois ! J'ais bien fait de pressier que c'étais toujours le matin !

 **Graig :** Mais oui, mais oui tu à bien fait…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve à la montagne de Bonbon :3

Et spécial dédiasse a celle qui on comprise pour Jacob XD


	3. La guerre des bonbons

Petit chapitre que j'écrire afin de changer mes idées et pour un peu oublier mes examen et projet à rendre (Youpiii….) bref je vais passer des vacances "terribles" J'ai donc bien mérité mon petit moment rondome que je partage avec vous

Mais ou en est donc notre cher duo Pinkie Pie et Craig, et quelle leur arrivera-t-il ? Eh bien on voit ça tout de suite dans ce chapitre (que je pense le plus grand pour le moment)!

N'hésiter pas à lire avec la vois des personnage dans votre tête (Oui c'est un peut bizarre à dire comme ça…)

Je vous love toujours autant c'est une évidence qui me paraît évidente !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **La guerre des bonbons**

Craig et Pinkie arriver à la montagne en bonbon

 **Pinkie Pie** : On y est enfin ! Ça était dur avec ces attaques a répétions de berger récidives ! Une chance que tu es apprit cette technique

 **Craig** : Tu veux dire les scotcher à des arbres ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Exactement ! Tu m'apprendras !

 **Craig** : Euh… Si tu veux

 **Pinkie Pie** : *sautille* OUIIIIII

 **Craig** : *Secouer par Pinkie* Ouaaaaaaaa*

Durant quelques heures nos héros tourneraient en rond

 **Craig** : ça fait des heures quand tourne !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Merci Craig, mais ça, c'étais déjà écrire !

 **Craig** : Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de cet endroit y rien !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Peut être qu'il on peut de tous vouloir manger… Et de mourir en mange trop ! L'angoisse

 **Craig** : Pinkie ! Il a un panneau d'affichage là-bas !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi utile que celui dans le chapitre 1 !

Craig s'avance seule vers le panneau, sur le quelle est Marquet "Surtout ne rien manger Ps : vous êtes ici"

 **Craig** : *Craig se retourne tes vers Pinkie* Il ne faut rien…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Avec de la nourriture dans la bouche* mmmm ?

 **Craig** : Pinkie! Recrache il ne faut rien manger !

 **Pinkie pie** : *Recrache tout* Non des si bons bonbons…

 **Craig** : T'es sur que ta rien avaler ?

 **Pinkie pie** : Euh… Non…

Un fossé se crée jus en dessous de nos héros

 **Pinkie pie** : Ah peut être finalement…

 **Pinkie pie/Craig** : *Tombe* AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !

 **Craig** : *tombe par terre* Aïe !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Tombe sur Craig*

 **Craig** : Aïeeeeee…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Se relève péniblement* Non mais sérieusement une montagne de bonbon on a le droit de rien manger ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne n'y est jamais revenu!

 **Craig** : Pinkie ta pas l'impression oublier un détaille..?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Que c'est bonbon étais même pas bon !

 **Craig** : NON! ON EST COINCÉ AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *regarde autour t-elle puis panique puis attrape Craig par les épaules et le secourt* OH MON DIEU COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Les enfants vous –est la ?

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : Vieux sorcier !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous aussi vous n'aviez pas pu résister à l'appel des bonbons

 **Vieux sorcier** : Qui peut résister à cela…

 **Pinkie Pie** : On plus il était même pas bonbon je suis trééés déçus les moindres des choses quand on piège quelle qu'un avec des bonbons c'est de faire un sorte qu'il sois bon et…

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Se racle la gorge*

 **Pinkie Pie** : vous aviez attrapé froid ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : *En toussent* t'es pas censé dire ça la !

 **Craig** : Qu'est que vous fait la ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : *prend un air mystérieux* Merci Craig !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ha mes c'est vrais qu'est que vous fait la ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je vins vous montrer ma vraie ambition

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vos vraies attentions ? Que voudrais une Vieux sorcier seule avec un enfant et un poney sans aucun témoigne? Non franchement je vois pas !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je vais faire comme si je ne vais rien entendu…

Vieux sorcier commence à déchirer c'est habille

 **Craig/Pinkie pie** : *détourne le regarde* AAAAAAAAA

 **Craig** : *regarde vers Vieux sorcier* mais tu es …

 **Bandit 1** : Hé oui je suis Bandit 1 ! Vous êtes tombait dans mon piégé de puis le début!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comment osez-vous nous piéger avec de la nourriture !? Monstre !

 **Bandit** : Maintenant que vous êtes sous contrôle, je n'ai plus à me soucier de la phorésie ! Je n'aurais cas me débarrasser de l'autre cafetière et je deviendrais le nouveau roi !

 **Craig** : Traite pas Tweek de cafetière espèce de tarés

 **Bandit 1** : C'est par parque on est un bandit –Ninja et qu'on aime se déguiser en Vieux sorcier quand on est forcément taré OK ? Un peu de tolérance bordel!

 **Craig** : Vous aviez kidnappé mon petit ami!

 **Bandit 1** : Oui ben ce n'est pas une raison être blessant OK ?

 **Craig** : Sérieusement ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas devenu roi quand Tweek n'était pas encore là ?

 **Bandits 1** : Qui a envie d'être le roi du royaume le plus mou de toutes les dimensions ? Non je devais attendre l'ère du café afin de pouvoir réveille tout se monde la !

 **Craig** : Vous aviez intérêt à ne pas touchait un seul cheveu de Tweek !

 **Bandit 1** : Ne t'enfaite pas pour "ton cœur" je ferais de lui mon esclave afin qui me fasse le meilleur café 100% arabica AAAAAAAAAAA *jette par terre une boule de fumée est disparait*

 **Pinkie Pie** : NON

 **Craig** : *fais un fuck à Pinkie pie*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pourquoi tu fais ça on sais vus se matin

 **Craig** : ça veut dire que je t'emmerde !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi ? C'est pas pour dire bonjour?!

 **Craig** : Non tu m'énerves de puis le début !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais… je pensé que tu m'aimais bien…

 **Craig** : Non je t'aime pas à cause de toi on est bloquait la! Ils avons faire du mal à Tweek

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi ? Parque tu es plus supportable que moi peux être ? C'est moi qui dois faire face à ton caractère pourri de puis le début !

 **Craig** : Hé bien moi je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire ou gesticule dans tous les sens !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors là ! ÇA Y EST SA-VA-BARDER !

 **Craig** : Ouais, va y je t'attende !

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : *Colle leurre tête façon fight*

 **Pinkie Pie** : moi au moins je n'ai pas deux tensions !

 **Craig** : Ben moi au moins je ne suis pas un poney rose débile

 **Pinkie Pie** : Faut relativiser j'ai pas un bonnet bleu horrible alors quand est dans un désert avec 40°

 **Craig** : J'aurais préférait que tu transformes en hamster s'aurais éviter les odeurs de poney

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et j'aurais préfère que tu es une cagoule ça m'aurait empêcher de vomir à chaque fois que je te vois !

 **Craig** : J'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré, tu serais encore coincé dans le désert! *Cabre* AH HA tu trouveras rien n'a dire de plus si j'étais pas la tu serais aussi grille qu'un pain sortant du grille-pain et ne me félicite pas pour mes métaphores *Pare l'aire heureuse*

 **Craig** : Je t'est jamais considère comme une amie

 **Pinkie Pie** : *S'arrêt* tu bluffes !

 **Craig** : Non je suis sérieux

 **Pinkie Pie** : La fois où j'ai sauté par dessus le gros, faussez!

 **Craig** : Non je te considérer pas comme une aime

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et l'autre fois ou je t'es libérer de la prison

 **Craig** : Toujours pas!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si tu es venu me sauver après

 **Craig** : Non c'est juste que…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ha tu vois!

 **Craig** : Ce n'est pas sa qui va changer quoi que….

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Bouche c'est oreille* Ninia nia je t'entends pas !

 **Craig** : ta toujours étais…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Bouche c'est oreille* NIANINNNA J'entends toujours pas !

 **Craig** : pour moi t'es…

 **Pinkie Pie** : NIAIIINA j'en est rien n'a faire

 **Craig** : DEPUIS LE DÉBUT JE ME SERE DE TOI SI J'AI FAIT ÉQUIPE AVEC TOI C'EST SEULMENT POUR SAUVER TWEEK, IL ME TARDER QUE CETTE HISTOIRE SE FINIS POUR NE PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Crinière se lisse* mais …. Moi… Je t'est toujours considérait comme un ami…

 **Craig** : Oui ! Je t'es jamais aimé je n'aurais jamais voulu de rencontré, OK !

 **Pinkie Pie** : * … Tu as raison on à plus rien à faire ensemble… *Pare*

 **Craig** : *Pare de l'autre coter*

Du coter de Craig

 **Craig** : Quelle abrite… J'aurais aimé ne jamais la connaître… Même si cela aurait voulu dire que je n'aurais jamais pu sortir de la déserte… Et retrouve Tweek… Maintente que j'y pense elle n'avait aucune raison de m'aider… Elle aurait pu seulement essayait de rentré chez elle, mais elle ma aider… Tous se qu'elle voulait c'était de rentre un peut de joie dans ma vie pour que le pois de l'absence de Tweek sa moine lourd… Même si elle s'y prend super mal !...Est-ce que je disais étais vrais ? Je ne l'est jamais apprécier… je lui est quand même sauvé la mis à la prison.. Et être avec elle était pas toujours désagréable… Merde…

Craig par dans la direction de Pinkie Pie, il a trouvé dans une salle avec une roche au milieu servent de table et autour plusieurs de cailloux. Pinkie marche autour de la scène

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bonjour cailloux 1 comment vas-tu ?

 **Cailloux 1** : (Pinkie pie se met derrière une roche pour la faire parler) : Je vais bien est toi ? On est tellement dans ces tunnels.

Pinkie : Oh oui on est mieux entré nous qu'avec Craig puis de toute façon nous avons Craig Rocher

 **Craig Rocher** : (Pinkie se met derrière une roche équiper d'un sac plastique bleu au sommet) : Oh oui je suis beaucoup plus expressif, beau que lui alors que je suis qu'une roche n'est pas Tweek rocher

 **Tweek Rocher** : (Pinkie pie se met derrière une roche équiper de paille au sommet) Alors la c'est bien vrais ! Tu es vraiment mieux que l'autre abrutie avec son bonnet péruvien pourrie !

 **Craig Rocher** : Oui surtout que dans un désert ! J'e me suis cru ou dans un désert au Pérou ? AAhaha vraiment m'importe quoi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors la bien d'acore avec toi!

 **Craig** : *S'avance doucement* Pinkie Pie…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Se mette devant les roches pour les cacher*Oh… Craig, alors… Toujours perdu… ?

 **Craig** : Faudrait quand parle

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comme tu veux… Viens dans mon bureau *Montre deux roches positionnées côte à côte*

Il' assiérait l'un à couter de l'autre sans parler

 **Craig** : Alors comme ça tu aimes les cailloux...?

 **Pinkie Pie** : oui j'ai grandi dans une ferme de cailloux…

 **Craig** : Ha sa à l'aire… Bien…

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : … *Soupire*

Soudaine des roches bouge

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAA le fantôme des sous terrine !

Un Vieux sorcier sorti des débris

 **Craig** : mais ces Vieux sorcier !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Mais vous este les héros de la prophétie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comment este vous arriver la ! Attendre… Vous été le vrai au moins? *Lui tire la barbe*

 **Vieux sorcier** : AIIIIIIE N'NON, MAIS CA VA PAS!

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Chuchote a Craig* Je crois que c'est le vrai!

 **Craig** : Qu'est-ce que vous fait la?

 **Vieux sorcier** : J'étais tranquillement entraine de promené Henri mon rhinocéros de compagnie , quand soudaine des bandits- Ninja m'ont sauter dessus et Bam! Il mon au début mis dans un cache avec de gogo danseur bon c'est vrais que l'ambiance était pas mal, mais c'est chiant à force de faire que danser! et puis re Bam ! Ils m'ont couvert de papier cadeau avant de me balancer dans un fleuve de chocolat qui était ma foi plutôt bon, mais quand même c'est galéré de nager dans du chocolat! Une fois arriver au bord j'ai fait un campement puis j'ai rencontre Ariella une sirène qui habite dans les fleuves de chocolat , elle était plutôt sympa mes moi vous savez les sirènes…

 **Craig** : Vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'essentiel ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Bon OK… peut de temps après un énorme monstre bonbon ma attaquer j'ai ensuite pris la fuite et me voilà la! C'est une chance que nous nous soyons retrouvait aux mêmes endroits alors que ces sous-sols fond des kilomètres !

 **Craig** : Faciliter scénaristique… ?

 **Vieux sorcier** :…Faciliter scénaristique…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attendez les roches continues à bouger !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Ho non c'est l'horrible monstre Bonbon !

 **Montre bonbon** : *Sore du même trou que Vieux sorcier* Aabnoaaaa !

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAAAA c'est tellement effrayent et bon en même temps…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Vite vous deviez faire équipe !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais on est en break d'amitié !

 **Craig** : On n'est pas amie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous voyez !

 **Montre Bonbon** : *commence à mange Vieux sorcier*

 **Vieux sorcier** : AAAAA dépêcher vous !

 **Craig** : Je sais je vais l'éloigner tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir avec le Vieux

 **Vieux sorcier** : Le Vieux SORCIER

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais toi ?

 **Craig** : Promet moi de sauver Tweek *S'approche du Monstre en Bonbon et lui fait un fuck*

 **Monstre en Bonbon** : Enculer ! *Recraché Vieux sorcier et Poursuite Craig*

 **Craig/Monstre en Bonbon** : *Parte en courent*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je dois le sauvez même si nous sommes en break d'amitié que je ne l'aime pas... en terme d'amitié évidemment! * Les poursuites *

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Par terre et plein de bave* vous en faite pas pour moi je vais bien… Band d'enculer !

Craig continue à courrier et se trouve face à une impasse

 **Craig** : oh non…

 **Monstre Bonbon** : Je te tiens ! *S'approche de Craig*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *De loin* Hé toi la bas! Ne lui touche pas une seule millimétrée de son bonnet le bon-bec!

Pinkie Pie était placé sur une plate forme en hauteur saute la tête la première et ouvre la bouche

 **Craig** : PINKIE !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Avale le monstre en une traite*

 **Craig** : Pinkie ça va ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Pare terre entraine d'agoniser*

 **Craig** : Tu m'as sauvé la vie… J'ai étais sauver par un poney rose…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Faible* Crai…..Craig….

 **Craig** : Pinkie! Non reste avec nous! J'ai besoin de toi je suis désolé d'avoir dit c'est chose horrible…. *Larme à l'oeil*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *faible* vraiment….

 **Craig** : J'étais tellement en colère d'être coincé et j'vais peur pour Tweek, alors je me suis défoulé sur toi! C'est toi qui avais raison sans toi je n'aurais rien pu faire…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *faible* Alors toujours amie?

 **Craig** : Oui enfin…. À ma façon…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Se relève et lui fait un câlin* Oh super !

 **Craig** : Mais tu n'es pas entraine de…..

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais non ça va mieux *Pare comme si te rien n'étais*

 **Craig** : … ok…

Nos deux héros repartis vers le vieux sorcier

 **Pinkie Pie** : *En sautillent* Vieux sorcier Vieux sorcier nous sommes plus en break d'amitié

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Toujours plein de bave* super…. Je suis heureux pour vous…

 **Craig** : On va fait comment pour sortir d'ici ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je n'en sais rien comment, je sais!

 **Craig** : Parque vous être un vieux sorcier

 **Vieux sorcier** : Ah… c'est vrais que ça se tient... Bon écouter j'ai une idée venez! *Commence à partir*

 **Craig** : Dite Pinkie…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui?

 **Craig** : Tu trouves vraiment que mon bonnet est horrible?…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh Craig pardonne-moi on peut dire des choses épouvantables sous le coup de la colère *Mes son sabot sur la joue de Craig*

 **Craig** : Euh…. Pinkie t'es zoophile…?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben non pourquoi?

 **Craig** : Parque cette scène devin très bizarre…

 **Pinkie Pie** : oui… *Relache Craig*

 **Craig** : On fait comme s'il c'était rien passer

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'aime cette idée…

Vieux sorcier amena les héros de la prophétise dans les couloirs de la grotte en tapotant sur chaque paroi

 **Pinkie Pie** : *chuchote à Craig* ça y est il a pété un câble

 **Craig** : Ça fait longtemps Pinkie …

 **Vieux sorcier** : À ça sonne aussi crue que Prusse!

 **Pinkie Pie** : À vois encore une bonne technique pour justifier de partager ce fric dans un groupe hetalia!

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je vais appelle un collège zbdna faut la u ufrhn qlbrus

 **Craig** : C'est une incantation magique?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Mais non voyons je dis juste n'importe quoi! Avoir un bonnet visuellement désagréable ne te perce pas d'être aussi stupide !

 **Craig** : Alors comment vous l'appelez?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Ben par téléphone voisin pouffe….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais pourquoi il n'a pas appelais avant ?... À ben faciliter scénaristique…

Vieux sorcier : Oui allo c'est tu pourrais pas venir?…. Hein….. Oui ….C'est passionnant…..Super…ta cour? Hé alors ? Mais on s'en fou séché! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ces qui ton prof ? Ah ben c'est bon je le connais ! Je luis expliquerais ! ALLLLER! À cool j'attends!

Soudaine un nuage apparaît

 **Seamus** : *Apparaît * Vieux sorcier pourquoi tu ma appeler

 **Craig** : C'est qui ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais voyons Craig c'est Seamus il est à poudlard ces un élève de gryffondor

 **Craig** : Je suis toujours aussi perdu

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est celui qui fait tout exploser !

 **Craig** : À oui ! … attardait vous êtes allé à poudlard ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Oui j'étais à serdaigle grâce à ma grande intelligence ! Âpres je suis devenu prof, mais aller savoir pourquoi il m'ont virait !

 **Craig** : Oui on se demande pourquoi…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Dit moi mon petit Seam-anus *Sore un verre de son mentaux* Tu pourrais transformais cette eau en vin ?

 **Craig** : Seam-anus ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : C'est un petit surnom

 **Seamus** : Oui, mais tu as dit que tu arrêterais…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Mes ça te donne un certain charme !

 **Craig** : Ben non pas du tout !

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Chuchote a Craig* Ta gueule le pseudo péruvien !

 **Seamus** : Bon ok passe-moi le verre

Seamus jeta un sort hélas (ou plutôt «une chance») Seamus provoqua une exploitons créent un trouve dans la paroi, le trou mena à l'extérieure de la grotte.

 **Pinkie Pie** : VITTE VERS LA LIBERTE!

Pinkie Pie fonça vers le mur et elle se fut stoppée par un mur invisible

 **Vieux sorcier** : Mais qu'est que cette sorcellerie!

 **Craig** : Mais c'est toi le magicien !

 **Vieux sorcier :** Non maintenant c'est Seamus !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Aller dit nous se qui ce passe monsieur le kamikaze !

 **Seamus** : Hein quoi ?

 **Fée** : *Aparté* Je ne peux vous laisser passer, avant vous devais répondre à ma question

 **Craig** : Quelle est cette question?

 **Fée** : Que voulait dire la chanteuse par "Marie la rousse Marie la pomme , non se n'est pas la même personne"

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : *Se regarde*

Craig et Pinkie Pie partie en courent on émaner avec eux le Vieux sorcier

 **Fée** : Eh vous aller pas le droit ! Revenez!

 **Seamus** : Non, mais j'avoue!

 **Fée/Seamus** :...*Se regarde et s'embrasse passionnément*

Pendant ce temps au château de Fatigunus

 **Serviteur** : Majesté vous préfériez quelle tapisserie pour la salle du trône la rouge ou la bleu

 **Tweek** : Ha ! je ne sais pas j'arrive pas à me décider !

 **Serviteur** : Je sais bien que c'est un choix crucial, mais il va bien falloir choisir !

 **Tweek** : Rouge.. Non Bleu… Ha trop pression !

 **Bandit 1** : *arrive de façon mystérieuse* désoler mes se choix crucial sera pour moi

 **Tweek** : Oh mon dieu Bandit 1 !

 **Bandit 1** : Hé oui le seul l'unique le numéro uno !

 **Tweek** : On le sait c'est dans votre nom !

 **Bandit 1** : Bon ça va! Pas besoin de jouer les intellectuels! Bandit attraper le futur ancien roi ! MMm j'aime dire des trucs qui claque !

Des Bandits-ninja rentrés en courant, il plaquer Tweek au sol avant de le ligoter

 **Tweek** : AAAh ! Non je ne veux pas être re-kidnapper !

 **Bandit 1** : Amenez-le dans la salle des supplices ! *Chuchote à un des Bandit* C'est la salle au dernier étage à droit ! *A voix haute* Moi j'ai une tapisserie à choisir !

 **Tweek** : Attarder vous ne m'aviez même pas dit ou étais Craig !

 **Bandit 1** : Ton Craigouner d'amour est…

 **Tweek** : Craigouner d'amour ? C'est quoi ça ?

 **Bandit 1** : C'est un surnom que j'ai improvisé OK ?

 **Tweek** : C'est vraiment le chapitre au surnom débile !

 **Bandit 1** : Enfin bref… "Ton amour" et en traine de manger des bonbons avec des rochers ! HAhAHHAHAH

 **Tweek** : Quoi ?

 **Bandit 1** : Qu'il mange des bonbons avec des rochers c'est très drôle parque en fait il est en prisonnier dans l'un des tutelles de la montagne au bonbon! AHAHAHAH !

 **Tweek** : Mais c'est nul !

 **Bandit 1** : Tu ne comprends rien à mon humour raffiner! Dis-toi juste qu'il est six pieds sous-terre ! Qu'il ne viendra pas te cherchait ! C'est Game over pour lui OK ?

 **Tweek** : Oh Non… Craig… *Larme à l'oeil*

 **Bandit 1** : Ouais ouais c'est balo…Ho la la …. C'est vraiment les meilleures qui partent en premier… bala blal … Bon ligoter moi ça sur un poteau et hésiter pas à bien serré l'histoire qui la bougle *marmonne dans sa barbe* Hé aussi pour lui apprendre à ne pas rire à mes blagues si géniale…

La situation à l'air déserte pour se pauvre Tweek, Une chance Craig Pinkie Pie (et Vieux sorcier que l'on n'oubliera pas de citer) son plus déterminer que jamais! Afin de libérait le pauvre Tweek en détresse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lui en espèrent que aviez aimez ce chapitre plein de révélations et d'émotions !

Remerciement spécial :

Pour **mi amor** j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour Seam-anus et oui tu à bien fait d'avoir peur mes avoues que c'est très poétique XD mais t'inquiété je serais me faire pardonner ;3 … Ou pas…

Un grand merci à **ma Craig,** car sans elle je n'aurais pas réussi à publier mes chapitres (Car il faut un putain de bac + 5 pour réussir à mettre un chapitre ou c'est moi qui ne suis vraiment pas douée… c'est possible ça aussi…)

J'espéré aussi ne pas mettre tromper dans la chanson Marie la rousse Marie la pomme :x

Et sinon on se retrouve vite pour la suite! L'histoire de pas trop faire poiroter ce pauvre Tweek dans son cachot. On se retrouvera donc pour le chapitre finale, oui je sais c'est triste ! Mais ne vous en faites pas il aura une petit épilogue en chapitre bonus ;3 ! Prochain chapitre :

 **Tweek à tout prix !**


	4. Tweek à tout prix

Se chapitre ma demander beaucoup de travaille, je voulais vraiment m'appliquait pour le dernier chapitre (Je sais c'est triste) je me suis appliquait pour éliminait le plus de faut possible, mais vu qu'a chaque fois que je lis j'en trouve ben… Que le sort puis vous être favorable !

Nous sommes parties pour la dernière partie de cette histoire ! Mais que va donc t'il se passer ! Où est passé Tweek ! Qu'est devenu Fatigénus après l'attaque de Bandit 1 ! Comment vos procéder nos héros ! On voit sa de suite ! Sauf si vous vouliez le lire plus tard, mais vu que vous êtes la… Ca serait quand même ballot…

Je vous lovvvvvvve giga méga trop

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Tweek à tout prix**

Nos héros s'arrêter devant le château l'ambiance était terrible (Et pas dans le sens bien) le ciel était en feu et des dragons voler autour.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ça a un peu changé non?

 **Craig** : Il a des ninjas partout comment on va faire?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Pour s'infiltrer au sien des Ninjas, il faut être pensé comme un ninja…

 **Craig** : Comme aimer le riz?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Oui si tu veux Craig…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Sinon j'ai des habiles de Ninja

 **Craig/Vieux sorcier** : *Regarde Pinkie Pie de façon bizarre*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi vous n'avez pas ça?

 **Craig** : Ben…. Non… Tu es un poney Pikine pas Marie Popine !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais c'est tellement pratique pour le scénario !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Héros de la prophétie il faudra faire preuve de discrétions c'est pas parque les ninjas on les yeux brider qu'il voit mal !

 **Pinkie Pie** : OK!

 **Craig** : Dit Pinkie t'es sur que tu va y passer inaperçu ….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben oui pourquoi

 **Craig** : Ben t'es un poney rose…. c'est pas très discret…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ah tu à vraiment l'esprit fermer!

 **Vieux sorcier :** *Asie sur une chaise long avec des lunette de soleil et un jus d'orange* Héros de la prophétie se vous attendrais la !

Nos deux enterrent dans le château

 **Craig** : *chuchote à Pinkie Pie* fait attention ! Et l'aire naturelle…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais non c'est un ninja c'est' un Nnndjuif

 **Craig** : Quoi ! Attends … Kyle?

 **Kyle** : … Craig ? Mais que tu fais la?

 **Craig** : Et toi alors?

 **Craig/Kyle** :….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous connaissiez ?

 **Craig** : A ton avis…

 **Rarity** : *Arrive* vite dépêche-toi il faut pas trainais ! *Vois Pinkie Pie* Pinkie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rarity ? Comment tu ma reconnu

 **Rarity** : Je connais qu'un poney rose…

 **Rarity/Pinkie** Pie :…

 **Rarity** : Bon écoute Pinkie on est tous les deux très occupé donc on fait s'il ne s'était rien passé…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bon ok ! Aller vient héros de la prophétie !

 **Kyle** : Héros de la prophétie? T'n'en as pas marre d'être dans les prophéties ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOI tu as déjà eu d'autre prophétie ?

 **Craig** : Oui, mais ce n'est rien face à notre prophétie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho Craig !

 **Craig** : Et puis c'était avec lui *Montre Kyle du doigt* Donc c'était vraiment chiant !

 **Kyle** : Hé !

 **Rarity** : … Super intéressent, mais la on doit aller *pousse Kyle* aller à plus !

 **Pinkie Pie/Craig** : *Se regarde hausse les épaule puis reparte*

Nos héros continueraient le chemin vers le cachot de Tweek

 **Ninja grade** : Vous deux !

 **Craig** : Oh merde…

 **Pinkie Pie** : d'en fait pas je suis sur que ca va passe !

 **Craig** : *Chuchote*, Mais tu es un poney rose

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Chuchote* Hé alors t'es raciste !?

 **Craig** : Mais non !

 **Ninja grade** : *S'approche* On viens de trouve Vieux sorcier à l'entre du château

 **Vieux sorcier** (plus loin entraine de se faire tiré par un ninja) : *Tape le garde avec un sac à main*, Mais laisser moi tranquille on vous à jamais appris à respecter les veille personne

 **Ninja** (Avec Vieux sorcier) : Mais je fait que mon travaille…

 **Ninja grade** : Les soi disent "Héros de la prophétise" doive être la, donc garder un œil ouvert ! Si vous voyer un poney rose ou un garçon au bonnet bleu.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous en fait pas !

Craig et Pinkie Pie connaitre à marcher hélas Craig fait tomber son bonnet de son pantalon

 **Ninja grade** : Une minute …. *Ramasse le bonnet* Ces le bonnet de…. ATTRAPER LE IL S'AGIT DE CRAIG LE HÉROS DE LA PROPHÉTISE !

 **Craig** : *Se retourne* Ho merde… Comment en va…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Plaque Craig* Je le tient vit du renforce !

 **Craig** : *Regarde Pinkie de façon choquer*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Chuchote à Craig* T'n'en fais pas j'ai un plan ! *Client d'oeil*

Des Bandit-Ninja arriver on masse ramassa Craig et le ligota avec du scotche

 **Ninja grade** : Jeune impertinent comment à tu peux croire que je ne remarquerais rien !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Exactement jeune impertinent

 **Craig** : *Regarde blaser*

 **Ninja** : Mes c'est qui lui ?

 **Ninja grade** : *Lui remet le bonnet*

 **Ninja** : Ho mon dieux le héros de la prophétie !

 **Bandit 1** : AAAAA Tu croire vraiment pouvoir me bernait jeune hurluberlu. De plus je t'ai eu avec ta propre arme du scotche !

 **Craig** : Où est Tweek !?

 **Bandit 1** : Hé où est ton acolyte ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui où est telle ?

 **Bandit 1** : Oui où est se poney rose débile, mais surtout insupportable !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé…

 **Craig** : Elle n'est pas débile

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Larme à l'œil*… oh

 **Craig** : Elle est juste trééééés différente

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Marmonne dans sa barbe* On va dire que c'est bien…

 **Bandit 1** : Amener le au cahot, la ponette dois être aussi dans les parages, elle doit être facile à voir un poney rose ça se remarque ! Et pour toi Ninja mes félicitations *tapote l'épaule de Pinkie* Que veut tu en échanges

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vos félicitations me suffisent !

 **Bandit 1** : On plus d'êtres beaux du est modeste tu me ferais presque rougir! Bien, je te laisse faire à ta guise. Les autres suivre moi et amener "prophéteman"

 **Ninja** : Ouais prophéteman *fait le dabe*

 **Bandit 1** : Mais putain arrêter avec ça !

 **Ninja** : Euh… Ça veut dire qu'on doit arrêter les hanspideur ?

 **Bandit 1** : Mais bordel on doit rester des méchants crédibles ! *Tape du pied de façon énervait* arrêter de vous faire passe pour des débiles profonds devant le héros de la prophétie !

 **Craig** : Ça fait loooooongtemps que je vous prends pour des débiles…

 **Bandit 1** : Oui bon ça va toi !

Nos compères sépareraient. Craig fut amené dans une salle en haut du château Tweek étais attacher à un poteau la pièce, un grand trou était au centre de celle-ci.

Nos compères sépareraient. Craig fut amené dans une salle en haut du château, le groupe s'arrêta devant une porte

 **Bandit 1** : Tu dois de demander pourquoi on s'arrêt devant cette porte !

 **Craig** : Non pas vraiment

 **Bandit 1** : … Bon c'est pas grave on va faire comme… Derrière cette porte se trouve des plus horribles souffrances ! Scellement peupler de personne ne volent que ton mal ! La dernière salle que tu verras vivante ! Ou tu verras pour la dernière fois la personne que tu aime !

 **Craig** : … Ok

 **Bandit 1** : Mais bordel pour quoi ça ne te fait rien !... Bon ben … j'ouvre…

Bandit 1 ouvra la porte

Tweek était attaché à un poteau la pièce, un grand trou était au centre de celle-ci. On pourrait crois que cette situation le ferait paniquaitle june roi, mais non, il discuter tranquillement avec Bourreau une tasse de thé à la main

 **Bourreau :** Alors tu vois avant la vie ici c'était pas folichons ! Tout le monde était super fatigué personne ne voulait rien faire

 **Tweek** : À ben oui c'est sur ! En plus dans un désert il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose à faire

 **Bourreau :** C'est sur appart faire des concours de château de sable !

 **Tweek** : Des concours de château de sable ? Il y en à souvent?

 **Bourreau :** Ho oui ! J'ai même déjà étais champions de Fratigénus !

 **Tweek** : Il ressemblé à quoi ?

 **Bourreau :** Si tu veux, j'ai des photos !

 **Bandit 1 :** BOURREAU BDORDEL ON AVAIT DIT QUOI SUR TON COMPORTEMENT!

 **Bourreau** : Je t'en pris d'être agressif et violent, arrête de marcher sur les stéréotypes !

 **Bandit 1 :** C'est moi le partons si je veux marcher sur les stéréotypes je le fais

 **Tweek** : Craig !

 **Craig** : Tweek !

 **Bandit 1** : Oui bon ça va on à comprise vous deux !

 **Craig** : Qu'est que vous aller faire de nous !

 **Bandit 1** : Voyons ne sois pas si pressé ! BOURREAU ! Attacher moi c'est de à la "canne a péché infernal"

 **Tweek** : Ha !

Bourreau attachât dos à dos nos deux tourtereaux, puis les suspends à une cortes au-dessus du trou

 **Bandit** 1 : Hé oui si on a précisé qu'il avait un trou c'est pas pour rien !

 **Craig** : Laisser moi deviner, dans ce trou il a sois des requin, sois de la lave, ou on reste dans le classique et il a juste de l'eau…

 **Bandit** 1 : Tu n'es pas du tout ce qu'il a dans ce trou et la chose la plus terrifiante que je connaisse …. Ce sont des filles !

 **Craig** : Pardon ?

 **Fille 1** : Non, mais laisser nous sortir !

 **Fille 2** : Ouais sérieux c'est le plan le plus pourri au monde !

 **Fille 3** : Aller quoi on n'est pas des animaux !

 **Tweek** : Oh mon dieu qu'est quelle vont nos faire !

 **Bandit 1** : petites démonstrations *prend une canne à pêche et un livre puis le fis descendre vers filles *

 **Filles** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Fille 1** : LACHE LE BOUFFASSE !

 **Fille 2** : JE LES VU EN PREMIÈRE

 **Fille 3** : ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ALLER LE DÉTRUIRE

 **Bandit 1** : *remonte le livre totalement déchirait*

 **Craig** : Ho mon dieux…..

 **Tweek** : AAAAAAHHH

 **Craig** : C'était quoi comme livre pourquoi elle on réagit comme ça ?

 **Bandit 1 :** c'était doujinshi avec du YAOI ! AHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Craig** : Merde … on est vraiment dans la merde….

 **Tweek** : Seigneur Dieu !

 **Craig** : C'est officiel j'aime pas les filles !

 **Filles 1** : Alors on le sait bien

 **Filles** : OUIII !

 **Tweek** : Craig arrêt tu les existe !

 **Fille 1** : Oh oui on est tout mouillé !

 **Craig** : J'espéré quelle parle vraiment d'eau…

 **Bandit 1** : Je vous laisse avec Bourreau moi j'ai un poney à aller chasser

 **Bourreau** : Pourquoi on ne les pousse pas directement dans le trou ?

 **Bandit 1** : Parque je suis un méchant avec des plans compliquer et que je voulais a tout pris nonne ce piège la canne a péché infernale , OK ? *Pare*

Bourreau s'approcha de la manivelle quand soudaine un exploitons eu lieu.

 **Seamus** : *apparait*, mais qu'est-ce que je fais la ! Ce n'est pas du tout là où je voulais aller !

 **Craig** : Super! Tweek il va pouvoir nous aidait

 **Drago** : *arrive sur le dos d'un dragon* Seamus !

 **Seamus** : Oh Drago je suis tellement désolé pour…

 **Drago** : Comment à tu peux me tromper avec Fée…

 **Seamus** : Je suis désolé c'était une erreur, nous étions tous les deux désespérait !

 **Drago** : Oh Seamus…. Je te pardonne !

 **Seamus** : *monte sur le dragon et fait un câlin à Drago* Ho mon Dragouner…

 **Drago** : Ho mon Seanunus…

 **Seamus** : Eux tu pourrais me trouver un autre surnom si te plais… ? Ou même arrêter avec les surnoms… Si vous plait...par pitié ...

Seamus et Drago partir sur le dos du dragon

 **Craig** : Hé mes attarder vous ne nous aviez pas du tout aidés !

 **Tweek** : HA !

 **Filles** : Seamus et Drago trop mignon !

 **Craig** : En plus il nous les chauffe ! *Leure fait des fuck*

Bourreau actionna la manivelle puis s'en va comme tout méchant responsable, tant dit que Tweek et Craig descendre document vers un destin tragique

 **Fille 1** : REGARDER C'EST TWEEK ET CRAIG

 **Fille 2** : JE VOUS AIMMMEEEEEE !

 **Fille 3** : J'AIS VU VOTRE ÉPISODE PLEIN DE FOIS !

 **Filles** : AAAAAAAA

 **Tweek** : AH je crois que c'est la fin !

 **Craig** : Si je pouvais je t'embrasserais passionnément comme dans les films mes vu qu'on est dos à dos ça va être compliqué…

 **Tweek** : Le seul contact avec ton dos et la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde !

 **Craig** : Ho mon cœur

 **Filles** : TROOOOOOP MIGIIONNNNNNO

Soudain une voix familière provent du trou ce fut entendre

 **…** : Les filles les filles y a deux mecs super sexy qui son entraine de se marier sur un dragon !

 **Filles** : …. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Parte*

 **Craig** : Pinkie !

Nous deux amoureux arrivés au fon pour y découvre Pinkie ainsi qu'une porte au fond d'un couloir

 **Pinkie Pie** : À ce que je vois je suis venu à temps !

 **Craig** : Pinkie tu étais passé ou ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'étais en traine de faire des gâteaux !

 **Craig** : C'est pas vraiment le moment de manger ….

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOI ! mais ce n'est pas du tout pour manger ! les gâteaux, ça peut être des armes redoutables !

 **Tweek** : Tu ne veux pas nous détacher être attaché c'est trop pression !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Reade ces sabots* Oui enfin je vais essais

 **Craig** : Ta réussi à faire des gâteaux !

 **Pinkie Pie** : À oui c'est vrais ! *Détache-nous deux amoureux*

 **Tweek/Craig** : *se fond un câlin*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Lame à l'oeil * tellement mignon *se mouche*

 **Bandit 1** : Arrêter je vais pleurer !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bandit 1 ! Oh non il a du passer par la porte

 **Bandit 1** : Ben oui évidement pas besoin de tout mâcher à nos lectures il sont pas aussi débile qu'il ont l'aire!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi tu peux les voire !

Bandit 1 sortie un lasso de sa poche et pris Tweek dedans pour ensuite le ramène vers lui afin de le re re kidnapper

 **Ninja** : Mais pourquoi vous le re kidnapper nous avait essais des tues y a quelle que minutes ?

 **Bandit 1** : C'est juste pour embête Craig OK ?

 **Craig** : Hé !

 **Tweek** : Je ne veux pas être un otage c'est trop pression !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous savez faire des lassos ? vous êtes pas juste un bandit-ninja ?

 **Bandit** 1 : Ma grand-mère était un cow-boy, OK ?

 **Pinkie Pie** :Plutôt une cow-gril non, OK ?

 **Bandit 1** : On s'en fou, OK !

 **Craig** : libéré le, OK ?

 **Bandit 1** : Arrêt de demandez à chaque fois tu c'est très bien que je vais dire non, OK ! ET ARRÊTER DE DIRE OKKKKKK !

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : …OK…

 **Bandit 1** : AAAAAAA BORDEL ! BOURREAU !

 **Bourreau** : *Saute dans le trou*

 **Bandit 1** : tétais ou !?

 **Bourreau** : Pause clop

 **Bandit 1** : Bordel c'était bien le moment !

 **Bourreau** : Parement non…

 **Bandit 1** : EVIDAMENT ! Tout le monde c'est que le héros attende que le méchant qui le surveille par pour se libérait c'est la base ! Retiens les ici moi je me barre avec l'ancien roi ! *Parer avec Tweek*

 **Craig** : Tweek ! *Essaie de le rejoindre*

 **Bourreau** : Pas si vite mon poulet

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé le plein soupe !

 **Bourreau** : Quoi encore !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Lui balance des gâteaux roses*

 **Bourreau** : AAAAA NON PAS DU SUCREEEE *Fond*

 **Craig** : Ho mon dieu Pinkie tu as mis quoi dedans !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben que tu sucres pourquoi ?

 **Craig** : Comment c'est possible !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors ça….

 **Craig** : Vite Pinkie on doit se dépêcher il ne doive pas être loin !

Comme à son habitude Craig monta sur Pinkie, ils galopère dans les couloirs du château.

 **Ninja** (Plus loin devant eux): A L'ATTAQUE ! *Cours vers eux*

 **Craig** : Pinkie comment on va faire ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : T'inquiète !

 **Craig** : Justement…

Pinkie commença à baisser la tête et a hélas pour les ninjas Pinkie se fria un chemin on leur fonçons dessus. Elle peu ensuite continuer sa course tranquillement

 **Craig** : Cet endroit et immense comment on va faire ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne t'en fait pas Craig je sais ou il sont !

 **Craig** : Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pendants que tu pernet du bonne tempe avec Tweek j'en est profiter pour revenir a la salle du trône où Bandit 1 avais installer son bureau, non, mais je te jure celui-là ! En afin bref j'ai lu son "Plan maléfique super géniale" il parler d'invoquer le terrible Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin!

 **Craig** : Oh-mon-Dieu…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu la dis ! Battre quelque chose qui à l'aire aussi apetissent… Ça va être compliqué…

 **Craig** : C'est surtout son nom qui est compliquait ! Et ça ne me dit pas ou ils sont !

 **Pinkie Pie** : J'y arrive ! Bandit 1 va l'invoquer dans la cour du château !

 **Craig** : Il faut qu'on se dépêche alors !

Nos deux compères se retrouver donc dans la cour du château, devant eu Bandit 1 et Tweek les attarder pour l'affrontement final

 **Bandit 1** : Vous venu pour l'affrontement final !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bandit 1 tu ne t'en sortiras pas !

 **Bandit 1** : Non c'est toi qui ne t'en sortiras pas !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non c'est toi !

 **Bandit 1** : Non toi

 **Pinkie Pie** : Non toi !

 **Bandit 1** : TOIIIIIIIIII

 **Pinkie Pie** : NON TOOOOOOOOOOOI !

 **Craig** : Bon les gas…

 **Bandit 1/Pinkie Pie** : FERME-LA CRAIG !

 **Tweek** : Oui tait-toi !

 **Craig** : …ok…

 **Bandit 1** : Bref… Vous este en première loge pour mon plan maléfique qui est t'invoquer le terrible….

 **Bandit 1/Pinkie Pie** : Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin!

 **Bandit 1** : Comment tu sais !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je suis allé dans ton bureau pour en savoir plus sur tes ambitions!

 **Bandit 1** : Tu es plus intelligente que tu en à l'aire poney… Bien plus que ton amis

 **Craig** : Hé !

 **Bandit 1** : En même temps ta l'aire débile avec ton bonnet

 **Pinkie Pie** : À ben la il a pas tore Craig…

 **Tweek** : Moi je ne trouve pas…

 **Bandit 1** : Sa c'est parque l'amour t'aveugle Tweek !

 **Craig** : Bon vous vouliez pas revenir à votre plan !

 **Bandit 1** : À ce que je vois, tu es pressé ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vois un monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin! Hé bien je vais répondre à tes attentes ! *Leve les main au ciel* Je t'appelle toi le magnifique, sublime, délicieux Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin!

Un boule de Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin surgie du sol et forma un tas bien plus grand que le château une fois atteint sa taille normale il détruise par un geste la moite du château

 **Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin** : AAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAA

 **Bandit 1** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA Héros de la prophétie vous ne pouviez rien contre moi !

 **Craig** : Contre toi si ! C'est contre Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin qui c'est plus embêtent…

 **Pinkie Pie** : HAA comment on va faire je peux pas manger tout ça

 **Craig** : Ne t'en fait pas Pinkie on est les héros de la prophétie on arrivera à le vaincre !

 **Bandit 1** : Ça m'étonnerait personne ne peut rien face à autan de sure ! De plus il m'obéit au doigt et à l' yeu

 **Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin** : *Prendre Teewk et commence à le mettre à la bouche*

 **Tweek** : Je ne veux pas être mangé c'est trop pression !

 **Bandit 1** : NON Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin c'était mon esclave tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre !

 **Craig/Pinkie Pie** : TWEEEEK !

 **Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin** : *Le mes à la bouche, mais après quel instant il le recrache aire de dégoute puis gesticula dans tous les sens*

 **Bandits 1** : Il doit être rempli de trop de caféine et beaucoup trop amer! Bon au moins je garde mon esclave !

Tweek se retrouva sur le sol énormément sonner

 **Craig** : Vite Pinkie il faut aller chercher Tweek avant qu'il se refasse kidnapper ou écraser !

 **Pinkie Pie** : OK

Craig monte vite sur Pinkie Pie tant dit qu'elle galopera vers la direction du pauvre Tweek en détresse. Hélas Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin essai de les attraper Pinkie pie esquiva tout le geste du monstre. Craig réussi à attraper son bien-aimé. Ils entrerai dans les ruines du château afin que le monstre perde les trace. De leur coté nos héros trouver un salle suffisamment à l'écarte et en assez bon étais pour s'occuper du pauvre Tweek.

 **Craig** : *Descend Tweek de Pinkie Pie et le pose par terre* Tweek ça va ?

 **Tweek** : Aaaa…aaa…. Trop… pression…. *Ferme les yeux*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Sabot vers le ciel* Enfoiré de Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin finalement je t'aime pas du tous !

 **Craig** : Comment on va faire on peut pas le laisser comme ca mais on peut pas laisse Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin tout détruire !

 **Fille 1** : Oh je sais un baisser d'amour véritable le réveillera surement !

 **Craig** : Euh… Je vous fait pas trop confiance…

 **Fille 2** : Quoi alors la je vois pas pourquoi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben oui Craig pourquoi tu te méfies d'elle, regarde elle son des ticheurte boy x boy elle doive forcément aimer les garçons !

 **Fille 1** : *Saigne du nez et bave* Oh oui on aime les garçons…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu vois ! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu as peur !

 **Craig** : Sérieusement ?...

 **Fille 2** : Ben oui toutes les filles de l'univers ne sont pas obsédées par les gay et le yaoi !... Par contre toutes les filles de Fatigénus si !

 **Fille 1** : Pas chance !

 **Fille 2** : Bon on papote on papote, mais il y a Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin, qui est en traine de tout détruire et si on ne se dépêche pas il va nous trouver !

 **Fille 1** : Ouais ! Aller la piste du baiser c'est tout se qu'on à

 **Filles 3** : Ta jamais déjà vu des Disney, non ?

 **Craig** : Mais on est pas dans un Disney !

 **Fille 1** : A ben oui pas avec un scénario pareil …

 **Fille 3** : Au pire, laisse-le-nous !

 **Filles 2** : Oh oui on sera bien s'en … *Tête de psychopathe* occuper…

 **Filles** : *Tête de psychopathe* Oh oui….

 **Craig** : Pas après se que vous aviez faille nous faire !

 **Filles** : *Boude*

 **Fille 1** : Oh ça va au pire… tu serais juste mort !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *sautille* Aller Craig fait pas vierge effrontée moi aussi je veux voir ça

 **Craig** : Vous me bloquez !

 **Fille 1** : OK on ne regarde pas

 **Filles/Pinkie Pie** : *Se cachent les yeux avec leur main/sabot*

 **Craig** : *Embrasse tendrement Tweek, mais rien ne se passe* Vous voyer qu'est que je vous avais dit *Se retourne vers les filles*

Toues les filles étaient par terre, des flaques de sang au niveau de leur tête

 **Craig** : C'est dans ce genre de situations ou je suis contant d'être gay…

 **Filles** : *Flaque de sang s'agrandisse*

 **Craig** : Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Toujours les sabots sur les yeux* Alors ça a marché !

 **Craig** : Non…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Toujours les sabots sur les yeux* Ho non comment on va faire…

 **France** : C'est pas grave laisse le nous ton dulciné et toi va sauver le monde petit héro !

 **Spain** : Oui laisse-nous ton ami sans défense et inconscient !

 **Craig** : Je ne préfère pas

 **Spain** : QUOI je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis toujours occupé d'enfant !

 **Craig** : Justement…

 **Belgique** : Laisse le nous nous sommes des filles responsables !

 **Hongrie** : Oui nous sommes douces et délicates, comme la rosée du matin !

 **Craig** : Bon OK je suis pause que je n'ai pas le choix… et puis vous vous n'étiez pas dans le troue avec les autres, donc on va dire que vous êtes normale… Pinkie on dois partir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *toujours les sabot sur les yeux* OK alors c'est par la *Marche et se prend le mur AÏE !

 **Craig** : Pinkie c'est bon tu peux retire des sabots

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Retire ce sabot* A oui c'est vrais que c'est mieux !

 **Craig** : *Monte dur Pinkie Pie et parte*

 **Belgique/Hongrie** : *Se regarde de façon diabolique*

Craig et Pinkie c'était plaquait dans un couloir il regarde discrètement par la fenêtre ou l'on pouvait apercevoir Bandit 1 et Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Craig qu'on je me suis infiltre dans son bureau j'ais lu un livre qui parler du point faible de Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin

 **Craig** : Sérieusement le point faible de Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui de Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin

 **Craig** : tu veut pas qu'on évite de dire son nom sa doit être super chiant pour les lecture…

 **Pinkie Pie** : de quoi de devoir lire le nom de Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au **chocolat** \- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin ?

 **Craig** : …Oui…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Le point faible de se "Monstre", ne me remercier pas les lecture ! il se situe dans son centre il à une immense boule de guimauve ! Se qui dois le rendre succulente ! Mais surtouts on peut l'utiliser pour l'achevait si nous lui brisons

 **Craig** : Tu veux dire que c'est son coeur?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Exactement ! un cœur délicieux *Bave*

 **Craig** : … Je crois que j'ais un plan seulement…

Soudain le mure fut arrachée par Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin permettent à nos antagonistes de localiser nos héros.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh non on est découvert !

 **Bandit 1** : AAAA remercier Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin pour cette découvert et oui sans Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin on ne vous aurait jamais découvert n'est pas Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé on vient de dire quoi parraport au nom trop grand et au confort de lecture

 **Bandit 1** : Ben tu sais quoi! Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin HE OUI JE SUIS LE MECHANT ET J'EN MERDE LES LECTURES *Te fait des fuck*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors la ! Même Craig à ne pas oser fait des fuck aux lectures

 **Craig** : *Te fait des fuck*

 **Pinkie Pie** : CRAIG !

 **Craig** : Ben quoi si on les respecter on ferait pas de faut à dans toutes les phrases…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si cette foutue langue n'était pas aussi chiant avec tout c'est conjugaisons, C'est mot masculin féminin une porte elle s'envoute complètement de son genre ! Et toutes ses exemptions à la régler non, mais sérieusement ! Qui sont les boules qui ont décidé de ça !

 **France** : C'est bon on à compris Pinkie…

 **Craig** : De toute façon-personne de respecte ta même pas de vrai nom !

 **Bandit 1** : Comme les personnages secondaires de cette putain d'histoire, je te rappelle !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ha bon !?

 **Bandit/Craig** : *Se regarde blazer*

 **Craig** : Hé Ariella dans le chapitre 3 !

 **Bandit 1** : Mais ne vous l'avait même pas vu !

 **Craig** : Ouais ben sa conte !

 **Bandit 1** :…Bon… De toute façon c'est la fin pour vous ! Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin attraper-les

Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin tend son bar (Ou plus au moins à se que l'on peut identifier comme un bar) vers Pinkie afin de l'attraper. Courageusement Craig poussa Pinkie Pie le monstre le pris et l'avala

 **Pinkie Pie** : NON CRAIG !

 **Bandit 1** : Hahah et op! Plus qu'un héros de la prophétie et le conte sera bon !

 **Pinkie Pie** : HHHAAAA

Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin tanda le bras vers Pinkie Pie, mais il commença a fondre petite à petite prennent tout la cour du château

 **Bandit 1** : NNNOOOONN MONSTRE-TIRAMISU-MOUSSE AU CHOCOLAT- CHEESE-CAKE-COOKIE-FRANGIPANE-MUFFIN POURQUOI LE SOR S'ARCHAT'IL SUR TOI ! * Se prend une vague du reste du monstre*

Une fois le monstre étaler Pinkie Pie aperçoit Craig recouvert de chocolat au milieux entre deux gros bouts de guimauve couper en deux.

 **Pinkie Pie** : CRAIG !

Pinkie Pie sauta dans le reste du monstre et couru vers Craig elle lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh Craig ! Tu es tous collant !

 **Craig** : Si c'était pour sauver des vies, ça valait la peine !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Comment tu as fait !

 **Craig** : Mon but était simple je devais me faire manger par le monstre comme ça j'ai pu atteindre son cœur et le briser ! Sans toi ça n'aurait pas étais possible !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé oui héros de la phorésie un jour héros de la phorésie pour toujours !

 **Craig** : Exactement ! Mais la tout de suit j'aimerais bien prendre une douche…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Attende je m'en occupe ! *Laiche Craig*

 **Craig** (Propre) : Pinkie on avait dit quoi sur la zoophilie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben quoi la c'était un service !... Mais attente où est Bandit 1 ?

Bandit 1 était entraine de ramper plein de chocolat vers la sortie, seulement des gardes arriver et le cuiller comme une fleur

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vois la une bonne chose de fait !

 **Tweek** : *Arrive habiter en soubrette* AU SECOUR ELLE SON FOLLES !

 **Belgique** : *Lui coure après* Attente tu n'as même pas essais cette tenu !

 **Hongrie** : *Lui coure après* Nous avons tellement de jolies choses a te montré !

 **Craig** : *Prend Tweek dans ce bar* D'acore j'aurais peut être pas du de laisser avec elle…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pourtant c'est tenu son super belle !

 **Tweek** : Avec elle c'est trop pression !

 **Belgique** : *Leur montre des bières* Trop pression vous avez compris ? *Clin d' yeux* LOL

 **Craig** : Je le redis une fois : C'est dans c'est situations que je suis contant d'être gay…

 **Belgique/ Hongrie** : *Se regarde et saigne du nez*

 **Vieux sorcier** : *arrive en courent les bars en l'aire* Héros de la prophétie vous avez réussie

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vieux sorcier ! vous ne devinerez jamais comment on à fait !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Hé bien si Bandit 1 a invoquer le monstre, vous avez resauver Tweek vous lavait confier à te taré, puis Craig c'est sacrifié pour te sauvez, mais en fait se n'étais qu'un ruse pour briser le cœur du monstre !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous avez tout vu !

 **Vieux sorcier** : Si vous aviez étais plus attentif vous auriez vu que la fin était marquet sur la fresque dans la salle du trône, petit malin!

 **Craig** : On aller quand même pas se faire spolier notre propre histoire !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vieux sorcier qu'est qu'on va faire du reste du monstre il reste des tonnes de gâteaux…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Hé bien nous allons les manger en fessons la fête *déchire ses vêtement pour laisser place a des costumes a paillette jaune*

 **Craig** :… Quel style…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Toi aussi tu veux les mêmes *Habiller comme Vieux sorcier* ?

 **Craig** : Non merci…

Vieux sorcier utilisa sa magie pour réparait le château mes aussi pour laisser place à la fête ! en effet il plaça le reste du monstre sur des plats, il invoqua des coupes de Champaigne afin de boire la boisson fétiche de Fatigénus le café ! Tout le monde les rejoins a afin que la fête et le café bâté son plein.

 **Vieux sorcier** : Un grand hourra pour nos héros et le roi !

 **Peuple** : HOURRRAAA !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Prend par les épaule Tweek et Craig* On est vraiment les meilleure !

 **Craig** : Merci Pinkie ! Sans toi rien n'aurait étais possible !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais voyons-nous somme une équipe !

 **Bandit 1** (En tenu de serveur) : *Dénébule dans la foule pour servir du café*

 **Serveur** : Hé le stagiaire ! Tu n'oublieras pas de faire la vaisselle !

 **Bandit 1** : Oui…. Parton…

 **Tweek** : Hé garçon vient nous servir et plus vite que ça !

 **Bandit 1** : Bien sûr votre…. Altesse… *Lui serre une coupe de cafés*

 **Tweek** : *Bois puis recrache sur Bandit 1* BERK tu appelles sa du café 100% Arabica ! C'est juste du jus chaussette va m'en cherchais d'autre !

 **Bandit 1** : Bien … Majesté… *Commence à partir puis lui fait un fucke*

 **Craig/Tweek /Pinkie pie** : *Lui fait un fuck* (ou plutôt Pinkie lui montre son sabot*)

 **Rarity** : *Blaser* Messieurs voulais vous… PINKIE !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Rarity comment on se retrouve!? Pourquoi tu serre du café

 **Rarity** : Ha… C'est une longe histoire… tu verras ça dans un chapitre bonnus…

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est bien tu laisses les lectures dans le suspense !

 **Rarity** : …Oui c'est ça…

 **Filles** : *Arrive clairement fatigué*

 **Filles 1** : on …. Voulais juste… Vous remercier de… Nous avoir touts sauvez…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mais qu'est qui vous arrive ? Vous este toute aplat ?

 **Fille 1** : C'est juste… Quand à perdu trop de sang…

 **Fille 2** : Mais on ne regrette rien *Tombe dans les pommes*

 **Craig/Tweek /Pinkie pie** : *Se regarde*

 **Tweek** : Euh… Quelque un à une ambulance… ?... Ou du sang ferait ?

Vieux sorcier monta sur l'estrade et prit un micro

 **Vieux sorcier** : Nous ne remercierons jamais assez Craig Pinkie pie et notre roi Tweek pour vous avoir sauvais du terrifient Monstre-Tiramisu-Mousse au chocolat- cheese-cake-cookie-Frangipane-Muffin. Pour les remercier comme il se doit nous avons fait ériger cette magnifique statue *Tire sur une corde pour nous faite découvrir un statue ou Craig Chevauchent Pinkie Pie de façon épique clairement idéaliser*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh mon dieu regarde comme on est trooop classe !

 **Craig** : Je ne suis pas sur quelle sois très représentative de nous….

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je remercie particulièrement le roi Tweek ou plutôt Tweek l'Actif c'est un nouveau surnom, pour nous avoir fait découvrir savoir fait du café qui a changé notre cité à tout jamais ! Mais aussi cet art astatique…

 **Craig** : Ne me dit pas que…

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Tire une corde qui fut apparaitre plusieurs images de Craig et Tweek de en mode "love"* Cet art mélange tendresse et splendeur et tant d'autres émotions indiscutables! Nous avons aussi édifié une statue en cet honneur *tire une corde pour voire statue un peut "hololé" (Et on ne parle pas de corrida !)*

 **Tweek** : doux jésus…

 **Filles** : AAAAAAA *Saigne du nez*

 **Craig** : Vous n'étiez pas KO ?

 **Fille 4** : Mais nous on est d'autres filles !

 **Fille 5** : On est à fond !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super ! *Saut sur la scène* On va pouvoir … DANSER !

 **Filles** : OUIIIIII *Saut sur la scène et dance avec Pinkie*

 **Craig** : *Tente la main vers Tweek pour l'inviter à danser*

 **Tweek** : *La prend timidement va sur la piste avec lui*

 **Filles** : *En dansent et saignent du nez* TROOOP MIGION !

Tout le monde alla sur la piste anis que Vieux sorcier et Ariella, Kyle, Rarity, Belgique, Hongrie, Spain, France et Prusse déjà bourré !

 **Prusse** : *Déséquilibre* Hé héh …Toi la Bas…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui moi ?

 **Prusse** : *Déséquilibre* : Bennn Benn j'aime trop ta crinière…. Elle est mieux que le tien *Pointe France du doigt*

 **France** : Héé Ne compare pas ma douce crinière a se buisson !

 **Prusse** : Hé… Vous… La qui lisait ! oubli…oublier…. par qu'on est la pour justifier…. que cette….. fic et pa….Pa….partager sur un groupe hetalia

 **Spain** : Prusse arrêt de leur parler personne ne veut te parler… Et comment tu peut être bourré ? On serre que du café à cette fête…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *s'arrêt* Hééé mais attardez! C'est le moment parfait pour … *Les bras en l'air* Chanteeeeeer

 **Craig** : Ho non pas ça…

(Avec l'aire de Nous sommes plus fort ensemble de MLP)

 **Peuple**

 _Ils sont là, avec toi_

 _Ils sont plus forts ensemble_

 **Vieux Sorcier (Prends Pinkie Pie et Craig par les épaules)**

 _Parfois un monstre gâteau veut te manger_

 _Le monde te semble sombre et gris_

 _Il te surfit de le gobet_

 **Ariella**

 _C'est peut-être effrayant_

 **Tweek**

 _AH !_

 **Ariella**

 _Mais nos héros son la pour nous sauvez_

 _Craig et Pinkie serons toujours là pour aider_

 **Peuple**

 _Le café a son festival_

 _Et vous y êtes conviés venez !_

 _Jamais vous ne l'oublierez_

 _Cet arome si génial_

 _Vous allez déguster_

 _Dans votre bouche, ébahis_

 _Ce sera un jour de joie aromatique_

 **Filles/Belgique/Hongrie (En saignent du nez)**

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es bien entourée_

 **Craig**

 _Merci mes éviter de nous t'aider_

 **Tweek**

 _Vos dessins coquins éviter de les partager HA !_

 **Rarity**

 _Distribuer tous les cafés_

 _Ils doivent tous être bien dégustés_

 _Admirons-moi ce travail_

 **Garde (Pousse Rarity)**

 _Toi va servir d'autres du café !_

 **Rarity**

AÏE !

 **Pinkie Pie (Prend Craig par l'épaule)**

 _Je suis là_

 **Tweek**

 _Avec toi_

 **Craig/Tweek/Pinkie Pie**

 _Nous sommes plus forts ensemble_

 **Peuple**

 _Le café a son festival_

 _Nous fêtons amrté Venez !_

 _Jamais vous ne l'oublierez_

 _Maintenant, déguster,_

 **Pologne**

 _Genre c'est trop génial !_

 **Peuple**

 _Et en fin de matinée_

 **Tout le monde**

 _Chanteront la joie aromatique !_

 _HOURRRRAAAAAAA_

 **Bandit 1** : Pufff elle trop nul votre chanson attendez t'entendre la mienne

(Avec l'aire de À présent tu vois de MLP)

 **Bandit 1**

 _C'est l'heure d'apprendre votre leçon_

 _C'est l'heure enfin de comprendre_

 _Ne compte jamais sur l'aide d'un monstre bonbon_

 _Il est temps pour toi de l'entendre_

 _J'ai tant rêvé de dominer_

 _Auprès de gens pas trop fatiguer_

 _Mais ce n'était que rêve d'enfant_

 _Mais la caféine m'aveuglait_

 _À présent tu vois_

 _Vois le monde comment il est trop darke !_

 _C'est bien moi le roi, enfin ça aurait pu être le cas !_

 _Mais c'est putain de hérOOOoooOOOOos…_

 **Tweek** : Bon écoute je pense parler au nom de touts en dédisent de la bouclé

 **Tout le monde** : *Acquise*

 **Bandit 1** : Bon ça va j'ai compris ! *Dans sa barbe* On peut jamais s'exprimer ici… Et puis moi aussi j'étais roi avant….

La fête continua a battre sont plein jus c'aux petits matins (Mais vu que c'est toujours le matin comme la rappeler Pinkie dans le chapitre 2) la fête s'arrêta petite à petite nos héros compris qu'ils vont bientôt se séparer

 **Habitant 1** : Votre Majesté même si vous été loin vous serez toujours dans nos cœurs !

 **Habitant 2** : Oui on compare que vous vouliez rendez chez-vous, malgré tout vous serez notre roi !

 **Tweek** : Oh merci beaucoup ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait un si bon roi que ça c'est tellement de pressions !

 **Kyle** : C'est vrai que je te vois mal roi

 **Habitant 2** : non, mais toi déjà on sait même pas se que tu fais la ! Tu serais gentille de la fermer !

 **Rarity** : Laisser le tranquille ! C'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui un truc, ce n'est pas parque on est omnibulé par quelle que chose que l'on doit oublier de prend du recule et ne pas s'entêter pour des futilités surtout si on mes de vie en jeu…

 **Tweek** : C'est très beau Rarity, mais on ne voit pas à quoi tu fais allusion…

 **Rarity** : C'est pour ça qui faudra lire le chapitre bonus !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bon…on dirait que la fête se termine

 **Craig** : Ouias … J'ai bien l'impression

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Avec un dépliant dans les mains* Bon mes héros le prochain portaille interdimensionnelle va apparaître dans 5 minutes pérarez-vous

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

 **Craig** : Pinkie je voulais vraiment te remercier de m'avoir aidez, et d'avoir aidé Tweek… Et pour le reste aussi

 **Pinkie Pie** : C'est normal …. Mais… On se révéra ?

 **Craig** : Oui… enfin j'espéré

 **Pinkie Pie** : Promet moi quand se révéra, mais pas comme la promesse de Saint-Empire Romain Germanique à Chibitalia une vraie promesse

 **Craig** : Oui je te promets !

 **Agent de la SIPI** (Société International des Portaille Interdimensionnelle) : Portaille interdimensionnelle pour South Park ! 3 minutes d'arrêt !

 **Craig** : Je dois y aller ! Au revoir Pinkie *Lui fait un câlin puis pare*

Craig se retourna une dernière fois vers Pinkie elle lui fait un signe d'adieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, malgré le fait quelle essais de cacher son chagrin. Il lui rendit son geste puis sauta rapidement avant d'hésiter

Craig se réveilla dans un hôpital

 **Craig** : Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

 **Infermière 1** : QUOIIII *Le tape derrière la tête* EVIDAMENT QUE NON ABRUITIE ! T'ES JUSTE ICI PARQUE ON TA RETOUVEE INCONSCIENT DANS LA NEIGE !

 **Infermière 2** : Que se passe-t-il

 **Infermière 1** : IL A CRU QUE TOUT SE QUI SE PASSER ÉTAIS DANS CA TÈTE

 **Infermière 2** : QUOIIIII EVIDAMNET QUE NON CA SERAIS QUOI CETTE FIN POURRIE DIGEU DE THÉORIE POURRIE COMME TOI ! RETIN MOI OU JE FAIS LE FRAPPER

 **Infermière 1** : *Fait sortir infermière 2* TA DE LA CHANCE QUE JE SOIS PROFFECIONELLE SI NON JE T'AURAIS TUES AUSSI !

 **Craig** : *Choquet* Non mais sérieusement….

 **Épilogue**

Cela fessait une semaine que Craig était renté de la cité Fatigénus, mais surtout une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Pinkie. Il se sentait stupide de lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait, dans un sens il voulait y crois aussi, mais comment la rejoindre ? Elle habiter dans une autre dimension ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait prend le train c'était un peut plus complique et la SIPI ne passait pas du tout dans cette dimension si il avait réussi a rentré c'est juste que Vieux Sorcier avait demande une faveur à l'agence du SIPI après tout il avait sauver leurs dimensions. Mais il fallait voir le bon couter des choses les filles n'étaient pas toute des gros yaoiste dans cette dimension (Enfin pas toutes) et le matin n'étais pas éternelle, se qui n'est pas plus mal vu que le matin est le pire moment de la journée et surtout aucune chance de croiser un monstre bonbon ou je ne sais quoi encore. Cela n'était rien face au bon moment qu'il avait vécu. Une chance Tweek et Kyle (On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi) savait la vérité et essai du mieux de le réconforte, mais à chaque fois pour de cours période. Le sonnet retentit et Craig rentra chez lui l'aire abattue. Il arriva enfin chez lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand soudain…

 **Ruby** : Hé hop un poney rose !

 **Craig** : *Couru vers ça soeur* QUOI OU ÇA, UN PONEY ROSE !

 **Ruby** : Ben là *Lui montre un dessin*

 **Craig** : Mais il est nul ton poney *Prend les crayons de sa soeur* Regarde tu dois il faire une crinière bouclée et surtout ne pas oublier de dessiner des ballons sur son flan…

 **Ruby** : *Regarde bizarrement* Je trouve que ça se voit de plus en plus que t'es gay…

 **Craig** : Quoi ! J… J'essaie juste de t'aider ! *Pare en râlant en direction de sa chambre*

Craig continua à ruminer et il entra dans sa chambre ferma la porte se retourna regarda devant lui puis…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Bon soir héros de la prophétie !

 **Craig** : Vieux sorcier ! Euh… Qu'est que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Quoi ? tu aurais préférait reste avec c'est 3 la ?

 **France/Spain/Prusse** : Salut !

 **Prusse** : J'ai ramené des binouzes !

 **France** : Et moi d'autre divertissement *Sore de sa poche des objet flouter* Oh merde foutue censure !

 **Craig** : Euh… Non….

 **Vieux sorcier** : Je suis venu voir comment aller notre héros !

 **Craig** : Hé bien… Parais bien justement … Vous avez des nouvelles de Pinkie ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?

 **Craig** : Elle habite dans une autre dimension c'est assez compliquait tu sais…

 **Vieux sorcier** : Pourquoi tu n'utiles pas ton pouvoir de héros de la prophétie ?

 **Craig** : Mon quoi ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Se tape la main contre sa tête* Oh je suis trop bête j'ais oublier de vous prévenir pour le pouvoir !

 **Craig** : Quoi ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : En devant héros de la prophétie tu a reçu un pouvoir te permettent de voyager entre les dimensions !

 **Craig** : *Le prend par le col et le secoue* comment vous avez pu oublier de me dire ça !

 **Vieux sorcier** : je suis un Vieux sorcier OK ?

 **Craig** : Comment on l'utilise ?

 **Vieux sorcier** : Concentre-toi sur une personne que tu veux voir

 **Craig** : *Se consente*

Un Portaille Interdimensionnelle apparaît Craig remercia le Vieux sorcier puis sauta dans le portail

Dans la boutique de pâtisserie de Pinkie

Pinkie ranger le comptoir elle étais plonger dans son action quelle ne regarda pas le "Poney" qui entra dans la boutique

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bonjour ! Je suis à vous dans une minute?

 **…** : D'accore, si tu après on pourrait aller chasser des monstres bonbon

Pinkie Pie s'arrêta, regarde devant elle un Craig avec un petit sourire

 **Pinkie Pie** : *saute et fait un câlin Craig* CRAIIIIIIG !

 **Craig** : *Lui rende le câlin* Tu vois je suis revenu !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu manquais *Le prend par les épaules* au début je me suis dit es 'que se n'étais qu'un rêve ? Quand on y pense c'est tellement incroyable ! Jest parlait à Rarity et elle aussi elle sen souvenez ! Alors je me suis dit, mais ça, c'est vraiment passé évidemment ! Après j'en est parler à des amis, je leur et demande si elle va déjà vu un monstre gâteau et…

 **Craig** : *Lui fait un câlin* Tu ma tellement manquait…

 **Pinkie Pie** :*approfondit le câlin* Toi aussi…

 **Vieux sorcier** : *Arrive en claquent la porte* Héros de la prophétie ! J'ai une nouvelle quête à vous donner ! Des abeilles d'Inde attaque Equestira il a que vous qui puis les arrêter

 **Pinkie Pie/Craig** : Se regarde

 **Craig** : *Monte sur Pinkie Pie* ne t'en fait pas Vieux Sorcier nous les héros de la prophétie nous les arrêtons, car telle est notre devoir !

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Cabre* C'est parti ! *Pare en courent vers l'extérieure de façon épique*

Craig et Pinkie Pie partir donc vers d'autre aventure ! Toujours plus passionnante

* * *

Ça y est c'est fini ! Mais si la fin est heureuse je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste, c'est quand même terrible imaginer si elle s'était mal finie comment je serais en PLS! Si ça vous intéresse j'ai d'autres histoires radome à écrire comme un Gawain x Japon (qui est la suite d'une fic d'une amie) oui je sais c'est un couple assez basique, mais bon… Mais aussi un one shot avec Chloé et Kenny meilleure amis en enfer vu qui on tend à être mourir facilement. Mais pour l'instant je me consente sur le chapitre bonus :3

Hélas c'est projet risque pas t'arrivée assez tard vu que mes jolis examinent vont arriver…. Super…

J'espéré avoir réussie mes scènes "émotions", mais aussi d'avoir tourné de mes phrases afin qu'elle reste cohérente et assez bien écrie pour éviter la confusion, est être plus agréable.

Je remercie évidant toutes mes amis sans qui je n'aurais eu l'idée d'écrie cette fic, et pour toutes les belles choses quelle mon apporter, je vous super love :3

Chapitre Bonus :

 **Les aventures de Kyle et Rarity**


End file.
